Kung Fu Panda 3
''Kung Fu Panda 3 ''is a 2016 American-Chinese computer-animated action-comedy film directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Alessandro Carloni. It is the third installment in the Kung Fu Panda franchise, and was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Oriental DreamWorks and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on January 29, 2016. Plot In the Spirit Realm, Grand Master Oogway has his chi stolen by the spirit Kai. Oogway warns Kai that the Dragon Warrio, Po, will stop him. Kai then returns to the mortal realm, and sends his jade warriors off to find the Jade Palace. In the Valley of Peace, Po is assigned to be the new teacher of the Furious Five by Master Shifu. Po's attempts to teach the five fail miserably, and Shifu tells Po to be himself. Shortly afterwards, Po reunites with his biological father, Li Shan, at the noodle shop, who had arrived searching for him. The Valley of Peace briefly comes under attack from Kai's jade warriors, prompting Shifu to research Oogway's history and discover that Kai was his brother-in-arms whom he banished to the Spirit Realm five hundred years ago after he tried to steal the chi from others. The prophecy fortells that only a master of chi can defeat Kai, and since pandas were the ones who taught Kai how to master chi, Li Shan claims he can teach Po how to master it. Po and Li Shan then set off to the secret panda village, along with Po's adoptive father, Mr. Ping. At the village, Po meets and befriends the other pandas, including Mei Mei, who becomes attracted to him. Po wants to learn how to master chi, but Li Shan claims that he first must learn how to be a panda. Meanwhile, Kai, who had captured all the kung fu masters around China and stolen their chi, destroys the Jade Palace and drains the chi from Shifu and the Furious Five. Tigress arrives at the panda village and warns them to flee. Po demands that Li Shan teach him how to master chi, but he confesses that he had lied in order to get Po to join him in the village. Disappointed, Po isolates himself and trains to defeat Kai. Tigress tells Po that he cannot defeat Kai without learning the secret of chi. Po opts to train the panda village in kung fu, planning to use them as a distraction so he can use the Wuxi Finger Hold on Kai and banish him back to the Spirit Realm. Kai arrives at the village and sends his jade warriors off to capture Po, but the village fends them off, giving Po the opportunity to ambush Kai and use the Wuxi Finger Hold on him. However, Kai reveals that the hold has no effect on him, since he is a spirit. In desperation, Po grabs hold of Kai and uses the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself, transporting both of them to the spirit realm, where they continue their battle. Kai subdues Po and prepares to drain his chi, but Tigress, Mr. Ping, and the pandas use their chi to save him. Po, using the new chi flow, generates enough energy to destroy Kai and free the captured kung fu masters. Po meets Oogway's spirit, who reveals that he had chosen Po as the Dragon Warrior because of his descent from the ancient pandas, and his embodiment of yin-yang. He also reveals that he alerted Li Shan of Po's survival, and gives Po his staff, allowing him to return to the mortal realm and reunite with the others. They return to the village, and Po continues to teach them the secret of chi. Cast *Jack Black as Po Ping. *Bryan Cranston as Li Shan. *Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu. *Angelina Jolie as Tigress. *J.K. Simmons as Kai the Collector. *Jackie Chan as Monkey. *Seth Rogen as Mantis. *Lucy Liu as Viper. *David Cross as Crane. *Kate Hudson as Mei Mei. *James Hong as Mr. Ping. *Randall Duk Kim as Grand Master Oogway. Gallery Kung_Fu_Panda_3_movie_poster.jpg Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Martial arts films Category:Sequels Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Oriental DreamWorks films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s films